Swirls of Flatulence
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: The girls of Pokemon love nothing more than farting on the blue-haired rascal of Team Rocket
1. Misty

**Swirls of Flatulence**

 **Chapter One: Misty**

Misty's butt rumbled. She really needed to fart.

But she didn't want to go in the open air. She wanted to force someone to smell it.

But she didn't want to jeopardize her friendship with Ash and Brock, though.

But also it would be weird to go on some random guy. Because her butt would be in a sexy position on his face, and whether he liked the fart on not, And that is just freaky to do someone you don't know.

Who then, though?

Sure it'd be fun to fart on Brock every time every time he hit on a girl. But he'd report the incident to Ash, and Misty couldn't have that.

She didn't know too many guys. Sure there was Rudy in the Orange Islands, but she couldn't reach him and hurry back to travel with Ash and Brock. Way too overcomplicated.

"Misty, hurry!" Ash called, running past her. "Team Rocket just took all the trainers' Pokeballs from the Pokemon Center! We must stop them!"

 _Of course,_ Misty thought.

She was worried about the Pokemon, but she also felt a rush of excitement.

There was a guy she encountered many times, whom she didn't care if he hated her because of the farts she'd squirt up his nose.

The more she thought about it, the more she she wanted to do it _right this second._

In fact, her butt was ready to fart so badly. She had to struggle to hold it in. But she would, because someone was going to smell it, one way or another.

Ash nearly touched her butt as they ran, though he wasn't trying to. Misty shut her eyes and kept on running, imagining Ash's hand caressing her butt before she farted on it, then moved up to his face.

"Misty, look out!" Ash called. He grabs her waist, as she opens her eyes. She nearly ran into a post. She decided to keep her eyes open.

Her butt felt warm at how near he had been though. If only she dared to force him to iss it…

"Pika, pi!" Pikachu said, waving at her to follow them.

"Right," Misty said, hurrying after the pair of them.

The fantasy continued to play in her head, but she was 100 percent sure Ash would be revolted if she did that, and tell her she couldn't travel with him and Brock anymore.

She couldn't bear that for a single act of farting. So James it would be. But first she had to help rescue the Pokemon Team Rocket had stolen.

She ran past WcDonald's. Oh crap She wanted a cheeseburger. It would smell so bad coming out her rear end as toxic sulfur.

 _Don't worry butt,_ she thought. Y _ou'll have a guy's face to fart on soon._ And you'll get hamburgers from WcDonald's later.

Finally they arrived where Team Rocket were climbing in the basket with the Meowth hot air balloon..

If it only it were James-face shaped, so Misty could fantasize about farting on him harder. Or even Ash faced, because her butt wanted Ash to be submerged under it all day.

"Go, Pkachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash instructed.

The electric mouse sent up a jolt of lighting at the balloon.

But nothing happened. It was like watching a Magikarp splash about. So pointless.

Misty loved Water types of course. But Magikarp was a floppy fish. And anyway, Ash should've expected that Team Rocket would insulate their balloon by now. They always did.

Perhaps if Misty farted on Ash's face a couple of hours a day, he'd think before making the same counter tactic to Jessie and James' plots every time.

Misty imagined she could make herself a thirty foot giant with a butt as big as the balloon itself, and fart up a storm to stop them. She'd stick the balloon between her buttcheeks, and not let Team Rocket escape until they surrendered.

And even then she might fart on them for a little longer, like eighteen hours longer, to show them who was boss. Then finally she'd show some mercy, but perhaps not for James. He needed to be her fart slave for so much longer.

But how she'd get that big, she didn't know.

As Ash threw a Pokeball and Noctowl emerged, Misty felt once again that she wanted him to stick his nose in her butthole. If she could find a way to force him without losing his company, she would, but not yet.

Noctowl flapped in front of the balloon,

"Get it higher, Meowth!" Jessie demanded.

"I'm not sure that will stop this pesky flying type," the talking cat Pokemon said.

The balloon veered upward, but Noctowl chased it, pecking the balloon vigorously and causing it to shake.

"Get the net, Noctowl!"

The owl Pokemon hooted in reply, and tore the net from the basket, before it swooshed away, carried by the wind.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

 _They should be blasting into my butt,_ Misty thought.

"Good, the Pokeballs are safe," Misty said. She started to head for WcDonald's, but Ash called her back. "Aren't you going to help carry the Pokeballs to the Pokemon Center, Misty?"

Normally, she would, but her butt felt like it had a volcano's worth of fart to unleash.

Brock approached, with a very beautiful girl beside him.

"Oh, my darling Dewgong is in there!" the girl cried, coming to help Ash with the net. Brock took a position beside the girl to carry the net.

As he passed Misty, he whispered in her ear, "Go do what you've got to do. I had to have some alone time myself."

Misty nodded. She didn't know who this new girl was, but the fact that she was making this trip possible made her presence pleasant.

Chomping down on a WcDonald's cheeseburger and fries caused her butt's need to fart to be put at bay. It calmed down, knowing that later the blast from it would be fueled by these new victuals.

A frantic James entered the restaurant as Misty was finishing up her cheeseburger. He stood in line but seemed to be looking around.

Misty so wanted to march over and fart on him, but she couldn't do it in public, of course.

James spotted her and darted in her direction.

 _What could he want?_ Misty thought. _To yell at me?_

"Listen, twerp," James said, arriving at her table. "Jessie, Meowth, and I have had empty bellys for three days straight. The boss won't send us any more money till we hve a Pokemon for him." He twiddled his thumbs, then sank to his knees. "So will you please, _please_ find it in your heart to buy us some burgers?"

Misty lifted his chin by extending her foot and raising it to eye level. "And what will I get in return?" she asked.

"Immense gratitude," James said, seemingly convinced that was enough for her.

"I need more than simply gratitude," Misty said. "Much more."

James gulped. "But I don't have anything else to give."

"You have your bottle cap collection," Misty said.

"No, you can have anything but that!" James said.

"Well, then," Misty said, her butt rumbling, "I need you to go in a forest with me and we can have a good time for a few minutes."

James blushed. Even though Misty was only eleven, shew as super cute. If she wanted to kiss him, he wouldn't say no.

"Your sure that's what you want?" James asked.

This was a very strange question, to be honest. If Misty were to be straight-forward, Ash was whom she wanted to go on.

But given that didn't seem in the realm of possibility, she had to give this answer.

"Yes, that is what I want."

Ames felt elated. All he had to do was kiss Misty for a little bit, and then he'd have burgers for himself, Jessie, and Meowth! He imagined that all their problems would be solved, and Misty would be his girlfriend and one day she'd steal Pikachu from Ash for him.

Misty took the order of what Jessie and Meowth liked on their burgers. James was so pleased. If he had known that Misty liked him, he would have tried this much sooner.

Then he went with her to the forest. It wasn't far from WcDonald's. Which was good.

Misty set the bag of burgers down, and ordered him to lay on the ground.

 _Wow, she really likes it sexy,_ James thought. He lay his head against the earth, and felt Misty climb on his chest as she instructed him to close his eyes.

"Now, pucker your lips," Misty said, once he had done all these other things.

He did so, knowing her own lips would touch his very soon. Oh how he lusted for them now! They would be the best lips he ever tasted.

He felt something soft touch his face, but it didn't seem like lips. But it did make him feel good, so warm…

Perhaps Misty was toying with him. Like how she used her foot to raise his chin in the restaurant.

The soft part of Misty's body pretty down on his face with intense pressure. He was afraid of opening his eyes and incurring her wrath. She wouldn't let him have the burgers then.

Then something James had not expected happen. A loud noise and a foul smell.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

He opened his eyes. And saw a butt on his face! Misty's to be exact.

Surely she didn't bring him into the forest to fart on him? That was so disgusting! And perverted! And he thought he would be kissing her on the lips!

He thrashed about to break free. Then noticed his legs felt super cold.

"Nice Ice Beam, Staryu!" Misty called. She leaned forward, and released another gargantuan ball of gas.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Oh gosh, that's got to be the nastiest fart I've ever let out!" Misty announced. "Good thing I finally have a guy who can take it."

 _But I can't take it!_ James thought, but he had no way of telling Misty this with her butt over his lips.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbtttttttttttttttggggggggggggggggggggg

"That must be the lasagna I had last night," Misty said, cheerfully. "I never thought this day would arrive, but now it's here!"

 _This is for burgers, this is for burgers,_ James kept telling himself. He had to endure this, or Team Rocket would starve.

Misty pulled a burger out of the bag and took a bite, She grinned back at James. "Pickle, onion, and mayonnaise. This must be one of Jessie's. Too bad she won't get to it. But you will be permitted to taste it, in gaseous form of course."

What was she thinking? This was an agreement! She does this to him, and he gets the burgers. Why was Misty breaking that promise?

Misty gobbled the burger down, licking her lips. Then she leaned forward. And released a Staryu-sized fart.

Ttttttttttttttttttlllllllllllllllllllllgggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhdddddddddddddddddddddddddbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjmmmmmmmmmmmmssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvlllllllllllllllllllllllllllkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkknnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

At least one of Jessie's was still in there. Misty had bought two of each. So maybe she was only intending to take one.

But now she reached in and grabbed a Magikarp fillet sandwich. With mustard and spinach. Meowth had weird taste.

But Misty had no trouble biting into it. "Yum!" she said, licking the mustard. "I imagine this will taste terrible coming out my rear end. I sure hope it does. You are one lucky guy, sir," she added to ames.

 _She can't be serious_ , James thought. By the time she farted that out, the burgers would be cold. And if she let him go now, he would never agree to going anywhere with her again, so she couldn't fart on him when it's ready.

The only way this would work would be if she kept him here until her butt was ready to fart. And there was no way she would do that.

Ggggggggggggggggglllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! He had never known any smell this foul could emerge from a human ass. But now he knew…

It was like a Stunky and Weezing got together and turned a room into their foul gases area. Only thing was Misty is a reasonably cute girl any guy should feel lucky to date, and the same can't be said for two Pokemon.

Or at least that would've been James' assumption before Misty began farting on him. Now he thought guys should run away from her as quickly as possible.

But he couldn't run away. The pressure on her body on his face and over his chest was immense. Her shoes were pressed down on his stomach. Her dirty shooes, he might add. And ice covered his legs, making it even tougher to escape, even if he could push her off, which he couldn't.

And then Misty gobbled up his burger, a double decker with ketchup and Swiss cheese and onion. He got enraged watching her bite into it, when he had only agreed to meet her here with the prospect of eating that burger himself, his belly was empty, and she had had three sandwiches already.

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbgggggggggggggggggnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"And there's the pancakes and French toast I had this morning," Misty taunted. "What a lucky guy you are! The luckiest. No boy has had the privilege of smelling my fart before you. And I'm not done yet."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggttttttttttttttttttttt

"Bacon, sausage and eggs," Misty supplied, helping James identify the foul odors. In food form, all that stuff smells delicious.

But in fart form, it all smelled rancid. And made James want to puke.

Misty unwrapped James' second sandwich. "Lick my ass, or I will eat this," she said.

No way. He was not licking her butt.

She brought the sandwich to her lips. Then farted.

Ppppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttt

His eyes were full of fear, but he licked her butt, and thankfully, she put the sandwich back.

But now she took out the fries and popped them into her mouth one after the other. Those salty delicious sticks of potato goodness!1 He wanted them, not this fart. Not to have to lick a butt of a girl he'd rather kiss the lips of.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttpppppppppppppppppppppppppvvvvvvvvvvvvvvllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

James gagged and couged at this. Yuck, yuck, yuck. This had to end before she ate another burger!

Misty lowered her shorts and panties, then stuck a French fry in her butthole.

Tttttttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvoooooooooooooooooggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

After farting, she cranked James mouth open and dropped the fry in.

"Chew, slave, or I will release much worse than farts on you," Misty taunted.

James did as he was told, revolted. He got ready to scream, someone would hear, and he'd be rescued, but Misty plopped her butt down over his mouth before he could. And now he couldn't close it.

Gggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbppppppppppppppppppppppffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnn

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggoooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmm

She cranked out so much fart, sometimes being generous enough to give him a fart splattered fry.

Then she swept up Jessie and Meowth's other burgers, holding one in each hand, and taking turns biting into them.

As much as Misty loved farting on him though, she couldn't eat his last burger, could she? He had licked her butt, he swallowed each nasty sulfuric fry she commanded he eat. Even if she was a complete sadist, eating his sandwich would be going way too far. It had to be.

Misty unwrapped the sandwich and barked at James to lick her butt or she would eat it. Fearing she would, he stuck his tongue out, and did as she bid.

And then even though she didn't eat it, she spat all over the burger. Multiple times. She then licked the underside of the bun.

"I love me some ketchup," she said.

Replacing the bun, she removed an onion strip, and put it in her butthole, as she had done the fries.

Fffffffffffffffffffvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvttttttttttttttttttttttttlllllllllllllllllwwwwwwwww

She then replaced the onion on the burger. Then she pulled her panties down again, and shorts, standing over James.

She pressed the burger to her vag, and peed on it. The urine flooded down and splashed James Team Rocket uniform as well.

Then before James could scream, Misty stuck the burger in his mouth and demanded he bite into it.

James tried to resist, but Misty dug her shoes into his groin. Hard. And it hurt like no pain he had felt before.

He bit into the pee-drenched, spit slathered burger. Nothing nastier had made its way into his mouth prior to today. And he had to chew it, for Misty pressed her shoes into his groin again whenever he didn't.

Down his throat the revolting burger went, bite after bite.

On the one hand, he was relieved to have gotten to eat this, considering Misty's voracious appetite.

But on the other hand, he wanted to slam into a Sudowoodo while moving at warp speed. He was chewing a sandwich with urine on it, salive on it, and fart within it. Not to mention the fart Misty had released on him lingered, setting his nostrils on their nightmare level.

His stomach though, felt relieved. Finally a meal! So that was good…

And while he ate, Misty drank the chocolate milk shake she had bought while in the restaurant.

When the last bits of burger disappeared between James' lips, he was relieved. Misty had to be done with him now. He could return to Jessie and Meowth, and forget this whole ordeal ever happened.

But Misty's cute ass sailed onto his face once more, this time bare and goddesslike.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

It smelled like a cheeseburger. An acrid cheeseburger, but still. However, that had to be impossible, right? Only an hour since they left the restaurant.

"IN case you're curious," Misty remarked, "this stuff makes me fart whatever I ate most recently." She points to the milkshake cartoon, grinning.

James had to take a few seconds to process this, his mind was muddled by all the flatulence swirls swooping up his nostrils.

Most recent food? So that meant…

Misty moved her butt around his face in sexual fashion. Then farted the rest of that cheesbuger out.

Then a very wet fart, made more disgusting by the fact that Misty wasn't wearing panties. Jessie's burger now came tumbling out in a super gross form, making James feel super dirty.

The Magikarp fillet sandwich caused Misty to release a big fart…like so humongous it felt like it could make the forest tremble…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaonvomvoanhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvvvvvvvvmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllltttttttttttttttttttttttttttmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmkkkkkkkkkkkkxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxjjjjj

James then tried to push her off, he wanted it to end right now. But Misty was too heavy for him, and she stomped repetitively on his groin for making her mad, so he desisted.

"Start kissing my butt," she dictated.

No way. She had no way to convince him to do that. And his nose still felt pained from the most recent planet-sized fart.

She then showed him a WcDonald's apple pie box. "If you kiss, I will let you eat this."

James wanted that pie so badly! He knew Misty might defile it, but who cares? It would still be full of sugary allure. And would make this whole ordeal just slightly more bearable.

He planted multiple kisses on her butt. Honestly, if it weren't for the farting, he would be having a boner through the roof right now.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttlllllllllllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

But there was tons of farting. In fact, it lasted another half hour.

Then Misty stood over him again, then removed her shoes and socks, setting the apple pie on his chest. She dug her unwashed feet into the pie crust, smearing it with toe jam. Then she slip off and spat on it, after which she peed on it, but without rising this time. She urinated all over James Team Rocket uniform shirt, making sure the R was super soaked.

After this she spat all over his face. "That's for being such a good boy," she said. Then she fed him the apple pie.

It was grosstacular, but pleasant at the same time. Irony galore.

When he finished the pie, Misty sat on his face again, grinding her bare ass around.

"And now for the chocolate milkshake fart!" she announced.

James braced himself, but he wasn't prepared for this.

Dddddddddddddddddddvvvvvvvvvvllllllllllllllllllllllllllllltttttttttttttttttttttttyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyggggggggggggggggggggggglllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrqqqqqqqqqqqqqqwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwpppppppppppppppppppppoooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The poor blue-haired Team Rocket member was sure he wouldn't be able to get the stench out of his nostrils for weeks. He felt filthy, nearly puked at both the fart and what was in his digestive system now, the stuff Misty had done to the food she had fed him.

"Please come again," Misty said, gathering her panties and shorts and putting them back on.

As if James would ever put himself in this sort of danger! He would never ask Misty to buy Team Rocket food again, and he would do whatever it was in his power to never get farted on again by her.

Misty's butt plopped back onto his face. "One more to remember me by," she said.

Fffffffffffffffffffffllllllllllllllllllllllwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As rank as it smelled, he had to admit that the warmth of her butt on his face felt good. But ugh, he would have to be a fool to ever put himself in such a position again.

Misty stuck out her foot and pinched his nose with her toes, before putting her socks and shoes back on.

She then stomped on his groin once more. "You better think of my fart while I'm away, or you will be punished first moment I get," she said. "And I went easy on you today. Trust me."

She started to sashay away, shaking her hips, which were super hot to look at even knowing what they had done to him for the last hour.

But then she farted from where she stood thirty feet away. A Pidgeotto in the tree away took immediate flight at the smell.

And as for poor James? Even at that distance, it felt like Misty's butt had never left his face.

Perhaps he was ust hallucinating. Perhaps that was Misty's intention of farting right there.

To make James think her butt would haunt his nightmares every single nght. But no, he wouldn't let it!

Suddenly Misty's butt was back on his face, before he had realized it.

Leaning forward, Misty's butt went off with a series of farts again.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbffffffffffffffffffffffffpppppppppppppppppppttttttttttttttttttttt

"It just seemed to unfair to not release that on you," she said, pouting. "Not after you had been such an obedient boy this evening!"

And with that she stood up, and ran, laughing the whole way, happier than she had been in a long time.


	2. Officer Jenny

**Swirls of Flatulence**

 **Chapter Two: Officer Jenny**

Officer Jenny yawned. Not too much crime was seen around these parts.

Her cousin, also named Jenny, had told her about some hooligans named Team Rocket.

Officer Jenny wished these lawbreakers would come here. Her butt needed someone to fart on.

And a bad guy's nose up her buttcrack sounded like so much fun.

She sort of wished she could fart on all the hot guys on the street just because, but her job wouldn't allow that. She'd get fired.

However, going on someone behind bars…yeah, she could get away with that.

Oh, her butt threatened to unleash a fart right here in the station! But there were no criminals to release it on, and so she swallowed it, prepping for later.

She started stabbing at the bacon omellete on her plate with a fork. It would smell so awful coming out here rear end later! She couldn't wait.

Unfortunately, she had to take a pill to keep it in, which would wear off in two hours.

If she didn't have a criminal behind bars two hours from now, this whole place would stink like crazy. And it'd all be for nothing.

Just then her intercom rang. "Officer Jenny! Please come help! A trio of criminals set up a booth pretending to use Potions to heal Pokemon for quick recovery, not requiring a Pokemon Center, and now they've taken off with all the Pokemon trainers left them to treat!"

How ghastly, Jenny thought. She needed to rush to the scene. Exiting the station, she hopped on her motorbike, adjusting her helmet and speeding away, thankful her butt was calm now, at least temporarily, for she knew a storm was bursting to get out first chance it got.

As she rode along toward the crime scene, her butt reminded her it had a full load of gas, even though it didn't quite need to let it out ust yet.

She saw the crooks taking off in a pickup truck shaped like a Zubat, with wing-designed doors. In the back of the truck were the cardboard the used for their booth, And a bag of Pokeballs.

Officer Jenny sped toward the truck on her motorbike, then getting alongside it, while a Meowth in the front seat barked at the humans in there to speed it up, the police office grabbed a Pokeball and tossed it.

Out came Charizard. Perfect.

She tossed another. Gengar.

A third one. Golem.

Now though, the truck began to speed up.

"Charizard, fly to land in front of it!" Officer Jenny commanded. "Golem, shake the road to stop it! Gengar, get the bag of Pokeballs!"

"Your cheap tricks won't work on us!" said the redhead who was driving. She tossed a Pokeball out the window. "Go, Arbok! Send Poison Sting at Charizard!"

The purple snake wrapped the orange, winged lizard in a bind and began spitting stings into its face.

Golem made the ground shake, sending the Zubat Truck careening. But it also caused Officer Jenny's motorbike to flip over.

Gengar caught her though, so she wasn't hurt. Then it carried her over to the truck. She lfited the bag of Pokeballs, and Gengar carried her off.

"Hey, get back here!" the redhead shouted, leaping out of the driver's seat. "That's our bag of Pokeballs!"

"You stole these!" Officer Jenny said. "I'm returning them to their rightful owners!"

"Listen, missy! We haven't had food in days! We need those Pokemon to feed our empty stomachs!"

"I will treat you to a meal, if you promise not to steal any more Pokemon," Officer Jenny said..

"Really? You'll buy us food?" Meowth asked.

"I don't see why not. But you have to hold onto your end of the deal."

"We will," says a blue-haired boy who had been in the passenger seat. "If we get food, we'll be good."

Officer Jenny looked him over. Oh, how she wanted his nose up her buttcrack! And she could fart on it, would be so awesome.

She had Team Rocket follow her to a restaurant, and let them order whatever they wanted.

But when James went to get straws, she kicked and gagged him, carrying him out her motorbike and putting him in the car attached to it for preventing him from escaping.

She drove him to the station, after instructing Gengar to carry the Pokeballs to their rightful owners.

Once in the station, Officer Jenny felt her butt rumble. She handcuffed James and put him in a cell. And then her posterior couldn't hold the gas anymore.

Ttttttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Ah, it feels so good to let some of that out!" she said. "Been holding it in far too long."

"Come on, stop this infernal treatment," James said.

"I won't," she said. "Because I don't want to."

"But why?"

"You are here for breaking the law," Officer Jenny said.

Cowering against the edge of his cell, James said, "Surely the punishment doesn't fit the crime?"

"It definitely does," Jenny said, raising her butt cell and unleashing a big one, swaying her sexy posterior back and forth.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttttttttjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Stealing Pokemon is horrendous. You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

"It's my job lad. You can't be mad at me for doing what I'm paid to do."

"Then you should look for another occupation," Jenny said, smirking. "I have an opening for a fart servant, with your name on it."

She did a fancy dance, looking very hot as she did so, unleashing another bout of flatulence.

Ttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvjjjjjjjjjhhhhhhhhhhhh

Bbbbbbbbbbbmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyiiiiiiiiippppppppppp

Vvvvvvvdddddddddmmmmmmmmmkkkkkkk

"This is all so dreaful!" James said. "Please stop."

"I will not," Officer Jenny affirmed. "I haven't had this much fun in ages."

"You can't tell me you enjoy this," James whimpered, clutching the bench in the cell as if it could shield him from the odor.

"Of course I enjoy it," Jenny snapped. "I've been so sad to not have anyone in these cells to let out my taco farts on. But here you are. My very own fart prisoner."

She grinned at him, letting her butt go off with multiple farts, one after the other.

Ttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh

Lllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnssssssssssssssss

Ddddddddddddddddddddddjjjjjjjjjjjjjttttttttttttttttttttttttnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Sssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggg

"My nose can't take any more of this torment!" James said. He was under the bench, looking lik ea turtle now.

"I told you, I need a fart servant, and I have chosen you for the job," Officer Jenny snarled, a gruesome spaghetti and meatball fart emerged from her anus.

Ggggggggggsssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Gosh I am so glad someone is here to smell that!" Officer Jenny said. "Would be a waste if you weren't, don't you agree?"

James did not agree. He wanted out of here. But he didn't see how he could manage it.

He gazed around the floor for a trapdoor but didn't see one. There had to be a way to escape. Maybe he could distract Officer Jenny while he looked.

"Why bring only me here and not Jessie and Meowth? They stole the Pokemon, too."

"The cell is only big enough for one," Jenny said promptly.

James looked around. It was a bit spacious. Not extremely, but he wasn't cramped or anything. And there was a second cell next to his.

Jenny took that moment to release a massive fart.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttttttgggggggggggggggglllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ewwwwwwwwwww! He covered his nose, he wanted to be freed from this place. That was the worst smell he had ever been forced to suffer and breathe in.

"Hey, fart servant, I need you to stic your nose in my butthole," Jenny said.

"You're kidding, right?" James asked, once he was sure he hadn't misheard her.

But as she had her skirt and panties down, it was super clear she was being serious

"Yes, now do it servant!".

"I'm not doing it," James said, abruptly.

"You sure?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

He nodded. "Of course I on't do that."

"Aren't I sexy?" she asked, winking at him.

"Um, maybe, but I don't want to smell fart!" James said.

"Well, then, I will have to give you ultimate fart treatment," Officer Jenny said.

Bending down, she let a huge ball of gas emerge from her posterior.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggg

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkssssssssrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttt

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmzzzzzzzzzzzzzzgggggggg

Oooooooooooooooooooyyyyyyyyyypppppppppppffffffffttttttttttttt

Bbbttttttttggggggggkkkkkkkkk

James backed into a corner again but he couldn't escape the four odors wafting through his cell.

"Don't you want to get up close and personal with my ass?" Jenny asked. "It really wants your attention."

"Not really," James said.

"But I heard you did it before."

"What? I never did anything that nasty in my life,"

"Oh really?" Jenny said, smiling. "My cousin tells me that you got very intimate with some girl after leaving WcDonald's in her town."

James gazed at her in shock. "If your cousin saw us, why didn't she put a stop to it?"

"A girl farting on a guy isn't illegal," Jenny said. "I should know. I checked the books."

She pointed to a stack of lawbooks on her desk.

"So what if it's not against the law? It's immoral."

"Says the guy who steals Pokemon," Jenny said. "But gosh I've got to fart again."

Her butt rumbled. James stared at it in horror, knowing what was coming.

Ttttttttttttttttkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvv

Lllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Yyyyyyyyyyypppppppppppppppppccccccccccccccccccmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jjjjjjjjjjbbbbbbbbffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttt

He shielded his nose, but the massive waves stiill got through and pained his nostrils.

And then he gasped, much of the awful-tasting air entering his throat.

The reason he gasped could only be explained by what Jenny was doing. Holding a tin of James' favorite bottle caps, she set it under her butt and squatted, farting on it.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dddddddddddddddddddmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnvvvvvvvvvvvvvvlllllllllllllllll

Ggggggggggggggggggwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwssssssssssttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"No, not my precious bottlecaps!"

He rushed forward to yank them out of her hands. She used the moment to shove her butt in his face and fart directly in it.

Tttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssss

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttt

Ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssss

He pushed himself backward and fell to the floor fo his cell. Jenny laughed and grabbed her key ring and opening the cell.

"You're letting me go?" James asked.

"No, silly, I thought it was a good time for facesitting."

"No! Don't you dare sit on my face!"

He tried to get up and scoot away, but Jenny was swift. Her juicy ass pummeled into his chin with brute force.

It was warm but unwashed. And it felt like having two planets push down into his face instead of a pair of buttcheeks.

But planets likely wouldn't smell this horrible. Imagine being in a room with three Donphan that are very sweaty, plus five Koffing, ten Weezing, and a Pikachu that has dived into mud. Now multiple that smell times eight. After that, you'd be around what Jenny's ass smelled like.

And it was ready to fart some more. She put pressure down on his nose, before grinding her posterior around it.

Tttttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuubbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Scrambled egg fart," she said cheerily.

She leaned forward, grunting, just before another ball of gas burst forth.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"A butter on toast fart…"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhh

"With bacon on the side," she said gleefully.

James struggled to get out from under her. But she wouldn't budge.

"You know, you're very comfortable to sit on," she remarked.

If James could've protested, he would've said he didn't want to be sat on, but he couldn't speak in this position, of course.

"Ooh, here comes a honey bun fart," Jenny said, proudly.

Llllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppppppmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuu

It did indeed have a faint honey bun fragrance, but it was buried under the sewery smell of the flatulence it provided. James was curious how she knew exactly what her fart would be from before it came out. Did it do different things in her butt before release to let her know? Or did she have a calculator from when she ate something to know the precise moment when it would assault her victim with that particular food as fart?

He wished he could shake his head. It was silly to consider that. This girl was farting on him. How she figured out this stuff didn't matter. The important thing is to figure out how to escape from this predicament.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttchchchvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Oh, French toast farts are some of my favorites to release!" Jenny said, waving her arms. "And they must be among your favorites to inhale, fart servant."

 _More like least favorite,_ James thought. His nose felt scorched from the torment. If only he didn't have a sense of smell! Would make this scenario so much less unbearable.

"By the way, my cousin said you're cute, and she was right, which is why I had to bring you here to fart on," she said, smirking.

 _If you like how I look, why are you farting on me?_ James thought.

"You might be thinking, why fart on someone I'm attracted to?" she asked, as though she were a Psychic type Pokemon. "The answer is, if I considered you ugly, I wouldn't do this on you. You'd be unworthy. But since I like how you look, I have deemed you worthy of being my fart servant. And thus I give you my flatulence. Speaking of which…"

She leaned forward, giggling as a ferocious fart bombarded James' nostrils.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjlllllllllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Powdered doughnuts," she informed him.

At that moment, however, her radio went off.

"Officer Jenny, this is Nurse Joy. A poacher is injuring Pokemon in the nearby woods. We need you to apprehend him. I'm healing the Pokemon as I can now."

"Crap, I gotta go," Jenny said. She patted his cheek. "I'll be sure to eat lots to fart out on you later, while I'm out. Sorry to leave you hanging like this. I know my gas must seem like Heaven to you, but I do have a job, you know."

 _More like hell,_ James thought.

She bounced out of the cell and locked the door, blowing James a kiss as he lay there on the floor. Then she left the station, whistling. He heard her motorcycle engine rev up outside before she sped off, hopefully for a long time.

James sat up slowly. Searching the floor for any sign of a trapdoor again, he was forced to hang his head. The foul odor still swirled around, and he couldn't think straight.

Even though he saw her lock the cell door, he thought he might as well try it. Maybe if he banged his head against the bars hard enough, they would burst open.

He rushed toward them, head extended. The door swung ajar. But he went flying into the desk, spiraling so fast, he couldn't stop himself.

The heavy lawbooks fell onto his head as he crashed into the desk. Knocked out for a few minutes, he finally opened his eyes,, and realized he was free!

He could just walk out. But he didn't understand it. Scratching his head, he wondered why he had seen Jenny lock it, but he could still break out? Perhaps he was stronger than he thought. Hmmm. Machamp level muscles in a Farfetch'd body.

Whatever the case, he walked out of the station, happy as a Cloyster. Now all he had to was find Jessie and Meowth.

Little did he know that another girl was planning to fart on him in the near future. At that moment, she was brushing bagel crumbs off her nurse uniform. She had told her Chansey helpmate that she had plans for a future time in which she wouldn't be doing her duty for a period of time.

Even though she liked healing Pokemon like all her sisters and cousins named Joy, she liked something else much more. Farting. Unfortunately, she couldn't really make anyone smell her fart as of yet.

But she had heard form Officer Jenny in another town about this blue-haired boy who had been taken into a forest by an orange-haired girl, where she supposedly farted on him.

A file just came in the mail saying the boy's name was James, who went around with a redhead named Jessie and a Meowth who stood on two legs and spoke as though he were a human.

Her interest wasn't in the redhead or Meowth, though. It was in James, and how wonderful it would be to have him smell her farts, whimpering and cowering helpless as her butt sat on him, relentless.


	3. Nurse Joy

**Swirls of Flatulence**

 **Chapter Three: Nurse Joy**

Nurse Joy patted her butt. Gosh, it was stuffed with gas she had to release. But she must hold it in. Her intended victim hadn't arrived yet.

But he'd be here soon. Chansey had set up a trap on Nurse Joy's bidding, while she was nursing a sick Buneary.

She knew the boy would come and get trapped because she had sent him a note.

 _Come have a romantic dinner with me._

 _Signed,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Since this boy rarely had a decent meal, there was no way he'd resist.

When he came, her butt would go BOOM. And he'd have to smell it.

Suddenly Chansey came in and began waving her tiny arms. Nurse Joy smiled. Chansey was telling her that the boy had fallen for the trap, and was now in a cage.

"Have Machoke bring it into the back room," Nurse Joy said.

Chansey waddled off, and Nurse Joy prepared the medicines the hurt Seaking and Squirtle would need. Then she munched on a jumbo burger from Ion in the Box. Oh it tasted so good, and would be horrible to smell coming out.

Half an hour later, she pranced into the back room, where James was crouched in a cage, sort of like a cat carrier, but big enough to fit a human in and not give them much room to roam.

Certainly not enough to stand up, or even sit up.

 _Looks like my birthday has come early this year,_ Nurse Joy thought to herself. _And I get to be only the third girl to do this to him, by Officer Jenny's calculations._

She then was forced to shake because a fart was threatening to emerge, and she wanted to have her butt aimed in his poor, defenseless face before that moment arrived.

Hastily yanking down her shirt, she set her pantied-clad ass in front of the cage door.

"Get ready for an onslaught like none you've ever tasted before," she taunted.

"You said in your letter that we'd be having dinner…" James whined.

"Silly boy. That was only to lure you here. Now you're my prisoner."

"Let me out of here," James demanded.

"And miss a chance to force a boy to smell my fart? Never. Speaking of which, here comes one now."

She leaned forward, keeping her panties pressed against the cage door.

Dddddddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmlllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppp

Her butt exploded in his face with so much gas.

"But you're a nurse!" he exclaimed. "Why eat so much nasty food?"

"So I can fart it out on someone, of course," she said seductively.

James opened his mouth to scream, but found himself coughing instead. Joy took the moment to unleash a new torrent.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Pppppppppplllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeebbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Jjjjjjjjjjjjiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooooooolllllllllllllll

So many rotten smells bombarded James' nostrils, from hamburgers to onions to cheese pizza but with the foul addition of coming out of a rear end.

Even as sexy a rear end as Nurse Joy's posterior clearly was.

Gggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbllllllllllllllnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnsssssssssssssss

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjggggggggggggggggggglllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhh

As if the farts before were merely drops of water to this rainstorm, these isles of gas floated around James head making him nearly faint from their excessive odor, slamming into his nostrils with the force of a wild Tauros in a frenzy.

"Gosh, I'm even more excited than I thought I'd be," Nurse Joy says, humming. "Maybe I should pull my panties down for more effective farting."

"No, you dn't have to—" James protested, but at that moment a huge wave of gas exploded out of Nurse Joy's anus, forcing James to inhale it and gag.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbffffffffffffffffffppppppppppppppppppttttttttttttttttttt

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwgggggggggggggggggggssssssssssssssffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

James choked briefly as sushi fart filled his lungs. He had to escape this prison. But how?

Nurse Joy lowered her panties, and now her bare ass gleamed at him from the cage door.

She shook it seductively, then let a major one rip.

Ppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqquuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

James held his breath and reached forward to try to open the cage door. At that moment, Nurse Joy's rear end rumbled, and let out a monster behemoth so horrendous that it forced James to shrink as far back in his cage as possible to attempt to obtain breathing air (which wasn't very far back, only a few centimeters.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjttttttttttttttttttttttttttbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbfffffffffffffffffffppppppppppppppppppppnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggssssssssssssssss

"Get back up here, slime," Nurse Joy commanded. "If you don't, I will sting you and open the door, farting directly in your face."

"You wouldn't," James said.

"Yes, I would," Joy said fiercely. She grabbed a pen dipped in Tentacruel venom and stuck it in James arm through one of the holes in the side of the carrier cage contraption.

"Ow!" James said. "Stop that!"

"Only if you're obedient," Joy said.

"Fine, I'll be good," James said. "Just no more stinging."

"Okay!" Joy called, excitedly. Tossing the quill on the counter, she bounced over and opened the cage door.

James was so thrilled—she was going to let him go now! But as he moved toward the front to stick his head out and emerge, he was halted by her massive buttocks blocking the exit.

"Stick your nose in my buttcrack," she commanded.

"Why would I do that?" James asked.

"If you don't, I will sting you again. And keep you here all night."

"I have to get back to Jessie and Meowth…"

"Then do as I say! I want your nose in my anus, sniffing around."

"This is cruel punishment," James lamented.

"It is your destiny!" Joy called. "I have wanted to do this for so long, and I won't be stopped by someone deliberately being disobedient!"

James fumed and tried to push her out of the way so he could escape. At that moment, her butt went off with a fresh surprise of foul air.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggggjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Llllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnssssssssssss

Ddddddddddddzzzzzzzzzzzzzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyypppppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbttttttttttttt

James felt sick. Why were girls always doing this to him? First Misty, then Officer Jenny. Now Nurse Joy. Did he give off some kind of sign that he was the boy they all wished to dominate? He had to put an end to this…

"Hey, why isn't your nose in my buttcrack yet? I have much worse farts to release, but I'm holding them till you put it there."

Didn't she understand that that's exactly what James _didn't_ want? To be farted on more?

"Okay, since you're not obeying, time for more stings."

And she slammed the cage door in his face, lifting the quill and sticking it in his arm again.

"Ouch! Stop!" James pleaded. He regretted this immediately, though, as his throat imbibed the nasty air her anus had just delivered upon his breathing space.

"You better obey me this time, or you'll really get it," she threatened.

Prancing back over, she set her butt to the door once more.

James stared at the ass before him. Very beautiful. If it weren't bent on farting on him, he might've loved it.

As it was though, he felt ill at the thought of getting near it. Yet she was using force to ensure he did exactly that.

Reluctantly, he moved his nose inch by inch toward her dirty buttcrack. The smell got worse the nearer he got. He grimaced, disgusted at what he was being forced to do, and slipped hhis nose in the hole.

Immediately his eyes began to water. It felt so unbearable. But now Joy's buttcheeks squeezed his face tightly. As if this were the prize they had been waiting for, like a trophy they craved, and couldn't stop handling.

That's the cute way of describing it. But for James, it was a terrifying predicament. First, Joy's butt had worked up a bit of a sweat, so it was quite hot in this position.

And second of course was the smell. A frightful odor of magnificent proportions garnered his attention, much as he wish he could escape. Furthermore, that was only the residue from the fart previously. James' terror had yet to begun.

However, it drew closer and closer. Nurse Joy shook in anticipation. The moment she had been waiting for really had come upon her now. When this boy would know true intimacy with her butt, and the fart storm it enjoyed raging on him.

"Fart storm" is the only succinct way of describing what happened next. Joy had been toying with her prey until now. Where the farts prior had been rather tame, honestly, even where they smelled pretty foul, the new barrage of flatulence came close to knocking James out.

The only reason he remained conscious was the venom Joy had sent into him, which kept him alert and revolted. She needed him to suffer at he smell, not relax in slumber while she farted up a volcano on him.

Sssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggttttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbppppppppppppppllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ggggggggggggggggmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

James didn't know this of course, the Joy's fart was the only thing which could keep the poison from being harmful to him. And she wasn't going to tell him that. The part she loved about this predicament was that he couldn't do anything to prevent her from doing this, and that he found this unpleasant. She knew every moment that he wished he could pry his face out of the grasp of her buttcheeks and take in fresh air.

But no way would she let him. All her stinky hurlings woul go straight from her anus to his nasal cavity. And nothing would get in the way.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwkkkkkkkkkkkknnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllssssssssssss

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvdddddddddddddddddddddddddddzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sssssssssssssssssmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmoooooooooooooooooffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttt

James' only solace throughut this ordeal was the thought that she wouldn't keep him in this predicament all night. She'd get bored of him and toss him out of the Pokemon Center, and he'd get to rest in peace, away from this olfactory nightmare, and hopefully have pleasant dreams.

He also felt confident that she couldn't have enough firepower to keep this going for hours and hours, and so she'd have to stop when she ran out of fuel.

How very wrong this assumption was.

Nurse Joy had been planning this night for a long time now. She stored up fart particles in her butt to release it whenever she had a boy to force to smell her rotten gasses.

Which meant she had months' worth of it stored up in her ass.

All night she farted, and most of the next day as well. The Tentacruel venom kept him alert through all that, so he didn't miss smelling a single atom of the horrific stuff.

At last she removed her buttocks from his face. His first thought was relief, but from being in that position for so long, he quickly became disoriented. He couldn't stop watching Joy's butt as she donned a clean nurse's uniform.

"Back to work for me," she said. "And then a looooooooooooooooooong nap," she added, yawning.

She yanked him out of the cage, and dragging him by the ear, led him outside.

"Now get lost," she barked at him. He watched her butt as she waddled back into the center.

He didn't want to move at first. After twenty-two hours of being farted on nonstop, he suddenly couldn't think why he didn't have a cute girl's butt in his face. He even forgot his name. He just wanted to be where he belonged, in a cramped space with his nose in a wonderful girl's buttcrack, savoring her demands of him, no matter how ludicrous and unappetizing they seemed.

"James!" shouted a voice. "I've got something for you."

He didn't know who James was, or why the voice sounded so cheery. But a very cute girl with orange hair stood before hm now. She shoved him down so he was sitting on his knees, and presented her butt to him. He pressed his lips to it, kissing as he knew she must want him to.

"Wow, you are a perv," she said, giggling. Then a horrendous blast of gas erupted all over his face. He recoiled, and tried to scoot away, but Misty held him firm.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttt

Gggggggggggggggggggwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllllllllllsssssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttt

Her butt delivered some nasty follows up to their previous meeting, with hamburger and turkey smells galore.

This was enough to shake James out of his stupor, even though he also had waves of exhaustion flowing through him, in addition to the bad taste in his mouth.

"Let me go!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I will in a minute. Just a couple more farts," Misty said, pushing him with her butt against the Pokemon Center building, and letting a couple rip out..

Ppppppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Dddddddddddddddjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Sorry to make this short, but I've got somewhere to be," Misty said. "But don't worry, this won't be the last time you smell my fart. I promise you that."

She grinned at him, before dancing away.

James shrieked, so disgusted. But he couldn't take his eyes off Misty's butt all the same, so long as she was in vision.

It took him a long time to stand up. Finally, he managed it.

"James, where have you been?"

He turned to see Jessie standing there, Meowth nearby.

"We've been looking everywhere for you! Haven't seen you in a day."

"Uh…" James said. Now that he could look around, he realized it was afternoon. But it had been night when he came here originally. Which meant Nurse Joy had kept him fart longer than he had anticipated…

"Yipes, you smell terrible," Meowth said. "My poor nose."

"You don't have a nose," Jessie remarked.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting about that," Meowth said.

Realizing how much time had passed since he had proper sleep, James suddenly felt immensely tired. But all the other two members of his Team Rocket uit wanted to talk about was their new scheme for catching Ash's Pikachu.

Despite being ready to drop the floor and slip into the arms of Morpheus, James became conscious of the pretty girls they passed. For some reason, he kept thinking they were taking surreptious glances at him. And if this was the case, he also felt a lump forming in his throat, for even though he didn't see how this was possible, he wondered somewhat if they were all thinking the same thing.

"I wonder what it'd be like to fart on that blue-haired dude."

But that had to be wrong, right? He only had to worry about Misty, Officer Jenny, and Nurse Joy. No way any other girl would want to do that to him.

And with this somewhat reassuring thought, he attempted to listen to his teammates' scheme. But he kept dozing off, and Jessie had to pinch him awake.

When rudely awoken in this manner, his awareness was interrupted first by a vision of three butts floating near his face, all wanting to fart on him, and belonging to three very adorable girls, one with orange hair, one with blue, and one with red.


	4. Gym Leader Erika

**Swirls of Flatulence**

 **Chapter Four: Erika**

Julie, a girl with her green hair in twintails working in Erika's perfume shop was talking animatedly about her boyfriend, when she suddenly had to clench her butt because fart was stored u n there.

Erika had trained her to hold her fart and release it on boys. She wanted to release her flatulence on that boy who had insulted the magnificence of perfume, but she needed to find him.

She had just received a text from the blond girl who worked at the perfume shop, Jessica.

 _There's a teenage boy named James who you may want to smell your gas._

This got Julie excited. _Where is he?_ She texted back.

 _Stealing donuts from Mr. Rossiers. I have lured his cmpanons away, taking them to the perfume shop. Make sure you get him!_

Julie smiled. Of course shed find and corner him.

When she arrived at the donut shoppe, she saw a bluehaired boy wth a hulking huge bag of dounuts sauntering away.

Erika had taught the girls in her perfume shop how to use fart to act like Stun Spore from a Gloom. And now Julie couldn't wait to try her hand at it.

Bending to touch her toes, she let out a huge one.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

She leaped up and whirled about as she heard a thud. The boy fell flat on his face.

Julie rushed over and pushed her butt onto his nose, after flipping him over. Grinding it around, rubbing her ass sweat onto his mug, she prepared to launch her attack.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Two girls who had just emerged from the perfume shop with merchandcollapsed from paralysis. They weren't used to it. If Jessica had released a fart that can cause lack of movement, Julie could take it easily—after all, they had practiced on each other.

Mr. Rossier, the owner of the donut shoppe, also fell down, his hand skaing for a second before it ceased moving altogether.

Julie smiled at him, before opening the bag and eating a couple of doughnuts. They were so sugary sweet. One was an éclair. But the thing which thrilled her is that they would taste horrible comng out her rear end. In gaseous form.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

During evaluations, Julie had received the award for being the cutest member of staff in the perfume shop based on voters in Celadon City who chose to participate.

They had had a private voting as well within the shop about whose fart was the stinkiest, and Julie had been voted very high for that as well. Only one girl there had smellier farts according to their charts when sniffing the flatulence of the other girls.

And the one with the worst was Erika. She thought it funny how she owned a perfume store but the odor from her rear end when she had gas down there could knock out a Venusaur.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Such a strong stew fart. Bet it smelled terrible to the boy beneath her. Yet he had no choice but to nhale it.

Then Julie heard clapping. She raised her head and saw Erika approaching.

"Thank you for warming my seat,' the gym leader of Celadon said. 'Now you may step away.

"I'm not done yet," Julie said.

'"Well, you better hurry up, or my ass will be in your face, because the fart bubbles within my posterior isn't going to stay stored up in there for much longer.'

'You always tell us not to rush our fart," Erika said. "Why are you changing your tune now?

"I MUST fart on James,' Erika said. "He's the talk of all the other girls. His face is perfect for sitting on, they say."

"Now that you mention it, he is very comfortable to sit on," Julie said.

"Exactly. So hurry it up."

"All right," Julie sad, sighing.

"You can fart on those girls you paralyzed earlier with you fart, Erika said. I'll make sure they don't get away."

She went over to set her butt on them, using a pill to make her butt bigger so both gals fit under it snugly.

Julie sighed again. She'd rather fart on James, but Erika would force her hand.

She leaned forward, deciding to ust enoy this while she could.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

….her ass went. So beautiful. She could feel James tears on her rear end, mingling with the sweat gathered there.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Oops that last one was the enchiladas I had for lunch," Julie said, demurely.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

That wasn't Julie's ass. She looked around for the source. Erika was grinning at her. Julie gagged, even though they were about twenty feet apart. The stench was so bad, it reached her from this distance, hitting her olfactory senses full force.

"Okay, now it's time for you to move," Erika said.

"Aw, this soon?" Julia asked.

"Yes, now go to those girls before I decide that my buttcheeks and your nose would make solid company.

"Oh, no, I'm gone," Julie said, jumping to her feet hastily. She and Jessica both knew full well that if Erika wanted to fart on you, chances were you wouldn't get to breathe fresh air for hours.

She then began pushing the girls paralyzed by the gas a few feet away, gagging as she did so from the residue Erika's anus had left behind.

"Now it's you and me, boy," Erika said, smiling down at James. "I should warn you, though. My fart smells much worse to boys than it does to girls. And considering Julie was gagging from me being twenty feet away from her when I farted, well, you get the picture.

She plopped her butt down on his face, squishing it around a little.

"Oh gosh," she said, sighing. "Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy weren't kidding. Sittng on your face is _so_ comfortable. I feel like a queen, sitting on her throne."

She leaned forward. 'Oh gosh, this fart is going to be so bad! I wonder if I should warn Julie she'll smell it from there. Ah well."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Erika! I can't even breathe over here since you did that!" Julie complained.

"It's just meat and broccoli and cheese farts," Erika said. "Nothing too horrible."

"It is when it comes out of _your_ butt!" Julie said.

'If it smells that bad to you, then it must be much worse for James."

'Please no more, my nose can't take it," Julie pleaded.

Erika laughed. Then let out a series of harder farts.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

So much of it flowed out, soaking James lungs with ickiness. Julie groaned and gagged herself.

"Please stop!" the green-haired girl begged.

"Nah, I think I won't,' Erika said. She spotted the sack of doughnuts, and kicking it with her foot, said,

"Say, what's in this bag?

"Sugary delicacies, most with holes in the center," Julie said.

"Ah, nice," Erika said, opening one and beginning to choose on a glazed.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

…went her butt, as she continues to bite into the doughnut.

Julie broke into a new gaggng fit. It was Erika's favorite sound, and whle she was positioned on her favorite seat, it felt so much sweeter to let it out.

"Why are your farts so potent?" Julie asked, when she could speak again.

"A lot of Grass Pokemon in the Kanto region are also Poison type," Erika said. 'I am a Grass type Gym leader. So of course, I am the queen of posion. And it comes out my ass, and smells terrible."

"Well, no matter how much you make it sound like a good thing, it still pains my nose."

At that moment, Erika spotted Mr.. Rossier reaching for the doughnut bag.

"No way, you're not taking this bag of treats my butt will use as gas missiles!" Erika exclaimed.

Pushing her butt down hard into James' face, she let out the biggest one so far.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Mr. Rossier fell slack, paralyzed once more. Erika took the liberty of stuffing some smaller donut bites into her mouth and chewing them.

Finishing them and licking her lips, she proceeded to consume the other delcous treats within the sack.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Oh, it was so good to let that bacon and sausage out! James' nose was definitely suffering. Gosh his face was like the softest pillow. She never wanted to let it go.

But at the same time, she wanted other girls to share and experience it. That's what Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy wanted. For the love of farting on James to spread among girls of the Pokemon world.

Erika sent a text to Jessica, _Bring me a strawberry milkshake._

 _Where are you?_ Jessica replied back.

 _Sitting on James near the donut shop._

 _Why did you do that? JJulie's supposed to be gong on hm._

 _I chose to go on him. And if you don't bring the milkshake, youru nose will suffer later, big tme._

The power of Celadon milkshakes made the digestive process speed up for food you just ate so that you could fart it out sooner

Erika smiled at Jessica's text. _I'm on it, miss,_ the blonde had said. She knew Erika meant business when she threatened to fart.

The Grass Gym leader then commenced munching on more doughnuts, from strawberry-fiilled t eclairs.

Jessica arrived with the milkshakes twenty minutes later, her blond braid bouncing behnd her, the pink bow looking so cute to anyone looking at her from behnd.

Erika had just finished all the doughnuts and licked her lips before taking the plastic cup from her employee.

She slurped on the milkshake, Oh, it felt so good gong down her throat! Though now she had a hyper sugar rush.

It would come out in a major way very soon. But first, doughnut farts.

She burped, from having eating so much.

Within seconds though, her butt was ready to unleash its blasts.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey, at least let me get away first!" Jessica complained, darting away.

"But these farts are powered by the sweetest doughnuts you can buy in Celadon. You've got to want to smell them," Erika said, grinning.

'"Doesn't matter the source material,' Jessica said, stepping away, rubbing her hair. "It still smells grosstacular. And now I need a bath.'

Before she could get fully away, Erika let out another one.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Now Jessica ran away as fast as she could, gagging.

"And now for the encore!' Erka announced happily.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Julies eyes were watering from her position thirty feet away on the other girls.

"I've had enough!' Julie said, leaping up.

She started to dart away, but Erika patted her stomach.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Julie fell paralyzed. Erika began rubbing her butt on James' face. "'m sorry, blue-haired boy,' she said. 'You've had enough of my fart. I know your heart is breaking hearing that."

James was actually happy about this, he was very tired of girls farting on him, and Erika's was the worst to inhale so far, by a long short.

Erika continued to rub her ass sweat on his face, before finally standing up and marching over to the girls who were paralyzed and had been beneath Julie's posterior.

"Time for the Stun Spore effects to wear off,' Erika said, rubbng her butt on their necks.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

'Doesn't that smell like the sweetest farts you ever inhaled?" Erika asked, pouting.

'It smells worse than the green-haired girl's." said one of her victims.

"But those farts were powered by doughnuts! Surely they smelled wonderful?"

"Only if wonderful and terrible have swapped meanings," grumbled one of the lasses beneath her.

"Well, now you can move," Erika said. "But I want you two to go sit on James and fart on hm."

"You can't boss su around," the more outspoken of the girls sad.

"Yes, I can. If you don't do what I said, I'll force you nto the perfume shop. And not as employees, either. You'll be my fart slaves."

"Not if we run away," the girl said.

"That won't be possible," Erika said, grinning.

She moved her butt down slowly along the girl's bodies, as f her ass owned them.

When she reached their ankles, she let out a huge fart.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Gosh, that smells worse than when you let it out on our faces!"

"Of course it does. That wasn't a normal fart."

"Let us go,"

"Sure," Erika sad, standing up. "Go ahead and run."

"What? You're really just gong to let us leave?"

"If you can," Erika said, giggling.. "But I doubt you'll be able to."

The girls stood up. One was a cute redhead, well, she did need a shower from all the dirt which had gathered on her from lying on the ground.

The other girl was a blond, but her hair wasn't in a braid like Jessica's.

They looked at Erika. "Guess we're going now," the redhead said.

They started to run, but then tripped, banging their heads against one another.

"Hey, what gives?" the redhead asked.

"I made ankle braces to link you together so you cant run away," Erika said, gleefully.

Both girls look at their legs. "I don't see any braces," said the redhead.

"Of course not, honey," Erika said, sittind down on the ground and ticklng the redhead under her chin. "The braces were made from fart, and fart is invisible."

"So what? You're going to make us your fart slaves now?"

"Not at all," Erika said. "I merely want you two to fart on James. The bluehaired boy."

"And what iif we refuse?" the redhead asked.

"Well, then, I'll have no choice but o make you both my fart-slaves."

"We'll tell Officer Jenny then," said the blonde.

Erika laughed at this. "Officer Jenny of Celadon City would keep you in custody for _not_ farting on James. You'd have a much more pleasant time being my fart-slaves."

"That's ridiculous!" the blonde exclaimed. "We should have rights."

"You do have rights," Erika said, smiling. "The right to obey, or the rght to smell my fart. Take your pick."

"Did you say James is comfortable to sit on?" the redhead asked.

"Indeed he is," Erika replied.

"Fine, we'll do it," the redhead said.

'But Maisie…" the blonde started to protest.

"Come on, Hannah,' the redhead said, patting her arm. "We can do this."

The blonde nodded.

"Good, glad that's dealt with,"Erika said. "Now time to give you a reward for making the correct decision."

She stuck her butt up the air, and rleased a big one.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ouch, that stinks so bad!" the redhead screeched.

"That was just a lower tier fart," Erika said, giggling.

Then she put on a serious expression and marched over to where Julie lay paralyzed.

"I have tons of doughnut farts left for your sweet lips," she said, grabbing Julie's wrist and starting to drag her away. "And I wont take my butt off you for hours."

Even though she couldn't move her arms, she could still talk.

"Don't do it, Erika! Take James instead!'

The Grass gym leader turned to look at where the blue-haired boy lay. The redhead was settling her butt on his face, the blonde frowning since had to move along with it too, seeing as their ankles were still connected by the fart brace, and possibly because she knew how awful the redhead's fart smelled and having to be near it with no means of escape made her displeased with her situation.

Erika's heart beat so fast seeing this. She loved the scene taking place before her, knowing she had manipulated them into playing her game

"We all must share James," Erika finally said to Julie. "Many, many other girls will have so much fun farting on him, and we shouldn't deny them the opportunity."

"But I don't want to smell your fart! Choose someone else!"

Erika grinned down at the girl with her green hair in twintails, her only employee with a boyfriend. "You'll smell so bad for Dave. Don't you want that?"

"No! He always compliments my perfume. He might dump me if I smell like I came out of your rear end!

"It's the perfume my shop sells you use," Erka said. "And if he dumps you, good. I ccan spend more tim farting on you if you don't have dates with him."

"I mean it, pick someone else, or you'll regret it!"

Erika grinned mischievously. "You can't threaten me. And you just made it worse for yourself. I was going to spare you a little bit, and release a couple of farts on Jessica. But I must punish you for attempting to threaten me. So once we arrive at the gym, I will not get off you for the rest of the day, and you'll have to breathe in hours worth of farts with no fresh air at all."

Julie started gripng and screaming. Erika shoed her hard at the ground and released a maor fart in her mouth.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVV

"Now you won't be able to make sounds until later, and by the time your voice returns, you'll be too weak to make much noise," Erika said, thrilled.

Julie stared at her, miserable. She attempted to scream, but no sound emerged from her throat..

Erika bent to touch her toes. "Unfortunately, there ankle braces won't stay put for long. So I'll make sure they can't leave," she said

She pat her butt. "Here it ccocmes!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZVVVVVVVVJJJJJJJJJJJJ

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

CLCLCLHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

An enormous, pink bubble which looked a bit like a dome formed around the the redhead, the blonde, James, and Mr. Rossier, the doughnut shoppe owner.

"Now they can't escape!" she said, proudly. She smiled down at Julie, tightening her grip around the green-haired girl's wrist, and leading her to a fartfilled afternoon. Julie didn't even know how bad doughnut farts released on you for staright on hour after hour would taste, but she'd fnd out very soon.

The redhead and blonde within the bubble found their ankles weren't attached anymore, but now they couldn't escape the giant bubble. They actually both enjoyed releasing flatulence on James, who was hoping these would be the last two hourses that ever decided to drench him with gas, because no matter how much he inhaled, it never got any easier to breathe in the stink. He sometimes felt like a sewer these days, and this situation was somehow worse, since instead of just one girl doing this, as had happened with Misty, Officer Jenny, and Nurse Joy, who all subjected him to that torment on different days, this was four different girls doing it in just a few hours time. And all he could do was feel their soft asses on his face, smell their awful flatulence, feel their sweat heat up his body, and wish for it all to end.


End file.
